Cooking Time
by KrymynalKrimzon
Summary: Fance and Canada wake up and make their crushes some breakfast to start the day. Pure fluff


_Hey everyone! KrymynalKrimzon here also known as Zena! Here is __Cooking Time__. Enjoy!_

Cooking Time

"Canada…come on, get up." France smiled at Canada as he whined, wrapping himself in the blankets on his bed. France calmly walked over to the side of the bed, pulling the blankets off of him. The smaller country quickly opened his eyes and stared up innocently at his father.

"Canada, I told you we would be getting up early today. Remember? We're making breakfast for England and America?"

A small smile spread across Canada's lips as he slowly slid out of his bed. France chuckled lightly and watched Canada as he grabbed his neatly folded clothes and went to the bathroom to clean himself up. France had made it clear that he wouldn't have any nasty boy living with him. Surprisingly, all France did was say it once, and Canada had made sure he never got dirty again. Such a good boy.

France walked out of Canada's room and down into the kitchen where he started to get everything ready for cooking. It only took a few short minutes before he could hear Canada's polar bear coming down the stairs, Canada on his back. Instead of trying to challenge the stairs Canada mostly rode his Polar bear down the stairs and around the house when he was tired.

It was straight up adorable.

France chuckled, leaning down, and easily lifting Canada up. He then carried him over to the sink, holding him up so he could wash his hands – even though France knew Canada had just washed his hands in the bathroom.

"Kumajirou, go into the living room. Your fur will get into the food if you shake or something similar." With a huff, the offended polar bear walked out of the room to go sleep in the living room, and of course, he slept right on France's favorite seat, purposely getting fur all over it..

France carefully set Canada down after drying his hands for him. Canada grabbed his stepstool and moved it in front of the stove. He carefully climbed up it. The stepstool had four steps, each just close enough for Canada to climb up them by himself. Though for France, he considered it a small step stool he used to reach the lights to change the bulbs. Ah, why did Canada have to be so cute and tiny?

France chuckled softly, moving towards Canada and started to help him grease the pan and such. France had shown Canada how to crack the eggs and turn on the stove, so he knew he could do it without his help.

Instead of the cute white dress Canada had been wearing when he was first found, he was wearing a short sleeve shirt with some everyday pants, so he wouldn't get his nice clothes dirty.

France gently helped Canada, from time to time stopping Canada before he made a mistake, which wasn't too often. Canada was making breakfast for America while France was working on England's, since that Brit was so picky at times!

"Canada, you're doing very well. Ah, you truly are my child. A natural at making such great foods…well… pancakes at the moment." France chuckled and watched as Canada flipped a pancake with ease.

Soon enough they finished their cooking and packed it up for the ride. France couldn't help but smile when he saw Canada put America's box of food on Kumajirou's back for him to hold while he opened his own car door. Growing up so fast!

Canada even put a seat belt on Kumajirou when he got in. France chuckled lightly, getting into his own seat. Once Canada had done up his own seat belt they started to drive. Luckily it was a short ride, so they arrived there with the food still nice and hot.

"Run ahead, Canada. The door should be open. Remember, 'shhhh', don't wake up England."

Canada nodded, undid his seatbelt and got out, holding the box of food in his arms. France leaned back and undid Kumajirou's seatbelt as well. The polar back jumped out and leaned down right beside Canada so he could get onto his back. When Canada was on, Kumajirou ran up to the house, opened the door with his paw, and walked in.

Kumajirou's claws were clipped so he didn't make a single sound on the wood floor. If Canada would have walked, England and America could have heard the sound of his shoes.

Kumajirou carried Canada all the way up the stairs and stopped when he was in front of America's room. Canada carefully slid off of Kumajirou's back, holding onto the box tightly. The polar bear reached up, easily opening the door for Canada. With a shy smile Canada walked into the room. The room was dark, the shades drawn in the windows. Canada could just make out the outline of the bed with someone on it, still peacefully asleep.

Canada made his way over to the bed and Kumajirou went over to the window. Canada set the box on the bed for a moment as he pulled himself up onto his bed, right beside America. America was a heavy sleeper; there was no need to worry about waking him up without meaning to. Canada settled down, having America's head rested on his lap as he started to open the box.

Kumajirou jumped up, pulling the string to the shadows so they were lifted. The room flooded with light so fast it even hurt Canada's eyes for a moment, though it only took a few moments for Canada's eyes to adjust.

America whined, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Daaaaad?"

Canada giggled softly, gently nudging America until he moved his hands and opened his eyes. America smiled and tried to sit up, but Canada gently put a hand on his chest, holding him down.

"Say 'ah' and close your eyes." America smiled and did as told. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, saying 'ahhh.'

Canada put a bite size piece of the pancake in America's mouth, with syrup of course. America happily ate it, giggling happily as Canada hand fed him the rest of the pancake.

Meanwhile down stairs France just finished putting England's breakfast on a tray. He even added his famous rose to the side of it. France carried it up the stairs and easily opened the door, walking into England's dark room.

France set the tray beside England then went over to the windows, pulling the shades and opening the window to let in the fresh air.

England groaned softly, but after a moment rolled over to see France by the window and the tray in front of him.

"Oh France…" With a smile England slowly sat up, pushing his messy hair out of his face. With a soft chuckle he looked down at the tray. He picked up the rose carefully and raised an eyebrow at France. "France…" With a smile he set it back down. England also took notice that everything was like a heart. The pancakes, the butter on the pancakes – even his spoon had little heart designs in it.

France chuckled lightly and walked over, wrapping his arms around England with ease.

England sighed happily, leaning into France's arms.

Back in America's room, America has already eaten all of his food, and was now cuddled close to Canada, who was playing with his hair. Such a nice way to start the day. If only every day could be like this.

Well, that's it for this story my darlings! I'll see you in the next one!


End file.
